Sakura Biyori
by Okuni Mikku
Summary: Janji itu telah ku buat dengannya di bawah pohon sakura... sehingga aku harus menepatinya.  Tapi, apakah penantianku selama setahun ini akan sia-sia? Rnr, please? :3


**Halo minna-san…**

**Okuni kembali dengan fic berjudul Sakura Biyori.**

**Fic Kakasaku lagi *yeeeeeee* **

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Sakura Biyori, OST. Bleach by Mai Hoshimura.**

**Menurut saya, lagu itu indah banget!**

**Hmm… please baca fic ini ya. Tolong kasih review… **

**Ada yang baca juga saya bersyukur banget! X3**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, typo dimana-mana, dll**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura Biyori © Mai Hoshimura**

**This fict © Okuni Mikku**

**Note: Kalau mau ngeflame, boleh-boleh saja.  
>Tapi, pertimbangkan dulu keputusan anda!<strong>

**Enjoy… :***

Hari ini, tanggal 28 Maret, usiaku genap enam belas tahun. Aku sangat bahagia, karena Tuhan masih mengizinkan aku hidup untuk untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-temanku tercinta.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucap ibuku, lalu mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih, Mama."

"Kamu sudah besar… semoga kamu cepat punya pacar," gurau beliau, dan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, adikku, Konohamaru memelukku. "Selamat ulang tahun, kakak!" ucapnya, lalu mencium pipiku.

"Iya, Maru-chan."

Jalanan menuju sekolahku cukup jauh. Aku lebih memilih naik sepeda agar bisa menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang selalu indah. Apalagi, sekarang tanggal 28 Maret, tanggal yang selalu ku nantikan…

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

06.30.

"Huh, masih pagi. Aku mau ke taman itu," ujarku, kemudian melajukan sepedaku ke taman bunga sakura.

Taman itu masih sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan sekitar taman ini. Taman ini bisa dibilang hutan, karena di atas tanah inilah tumbuh ratusan batang pohon sakura yang saat ini sudah mulai tumbuh bunga pink yang masih kuncup. Akhir Maret adalah saat dimana bunga sakura mulai tumbuh, dan akan bersemi di bulan April. Itu sebabnya, ibuku memberiku nama 'Haruno Sakura', yang kira-kira artinya adalah bunga sakura yang harum.

"Indah," gumamku sambil menatap hutan itu.

Diantara pepohonan itu, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sambil makan dango. "Si-siapa dia? Merusak pemandangan saja!" gerutuku. Tanpa ragu, aku mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau merusak pemandangan, tah-…" ketika aku sedang mengomel, laki-laki itu menatapku. Astaga, wajahnya… tammmppppannn!

"Hn? Kau bilang apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau merusak pemandangan!" jawabku ketus. Aku membuang muka.

"Oh."

Pria itu kembali makan sate dangonya. Duh, dia itu apa-apaan sih!

Tanpa sadar, aku duduk di sampingnya. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Makan. Kau tidak lihat, ya?"

"Aku lihat, kok. Tapi… aneh saja melihat orang makan dango pagi-pagi… di tempat ini."

"Aku suka tempat ini, dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan kalau aku merusak pemandangan, karena taman ini bukan milik nenek moyangmu, kan?" protesnya, dengan nada datar.

"Maaf, deh," ucapku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Hmm, kau punya nama yang indah."

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Hei, Sakura, kamu mau bolos?" Kakashi bertanya, tapi sedikit terdengar seperti sindiran.

Eh? Bolos? Aku menengok jam. Sudah pukul 06.45. "Astaga, gerbang akan ditutup lima belas menit lagi. Aku berangkat dulu!" pamitku sambil berlari terburu-buru, tapi Kakashi memegangi tanganku.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa terlambat!" seruku.

"Nanti siang, jam 13.00, temui aku disini."

"Baik!" jawabku, lalu melesat bagai kilat dengan sepedaku.

Beruntung, aku hanya terlambat dua menit, jadi pak satpam masih mengampuniku. Aku bisa masuk kelasku, XI.1 dengan aman.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to yoooouuuuuu," semua teman sekelasku menyanyikan lagu itu berjamaah dengan suara perunggu mereka.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawanku!" ucapku dengan mata berbinar.

Ino mendekatiku. "Huh, kamu jahat. Di hari ulang tahunmu, kamu malah datang terlambat. Rencana kami jadi gagal total tahu!" omel Ino.

"Maafkan aku," sesalku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

13.00, aku pulang sekolah dengan membawa tas berisi banyak kado. Senang, sih… tapi berat juga. Aku bersyukur, karena teman-temanku tidak minta ditraktir, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hehehe.

Sambil mengayuh sepedaku, aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Nanti siang, jam 13.00, temui aku disini."

Oh, iya. Kakashi mengajak ketemuan. Aku hampir lupa. Hmm, aku pasti akan terlambat lima belas menit! "Kakashi, maafkan aku… aduh, aku lupa," gumamku sambil mengayuh sepeda.

Sesampainya di taman itu, aku melihat Kakashi sedang duduk diatas ranting pohon sakura. Aku berlari menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat lima belas menit, ya? Hehehe," ucapku.

"Tidak apa," balas Kakashi sambil melompat turun dari atas ranting pohon.

Kakashi masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Kaos putih bertulisan "Love is fool, cause we're all fool {?}" dan celana tiga perempat warna hitam. "Ngomong-ngomong, tasmu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. 'Pertanyaan yang aneh,' pikirku.

"Umm, teman-temanku… memberiku kado."

"Oh, jadi kau sedang berulang tahun, ya?"

"Sudah jelas, kan!" seruku.

Kakashi duduk bersandar di batang pohon sakura, aku pun mengikuti. Kami saling terdiam sambil menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang gugur tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Salah satu kelopaknya jatuh di rambut jabrik Kakashi. "Kakashi," gumamku.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tebak, kau berada di tempat ini seharian."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, lalu menjawab, "Itu benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya heran… kenapa Kaka tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku.

"Malas. Lagian, aku ada di Jepang cuma setahun sekali… jadi, aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Kesempatan?" aku bertanya lagi sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Iya. Kesempatan. Untuk menikmati indahnya bunga sakura."

"Lho, memangnya, Kaka kemana kalau tidak di Jepang?"

Kakashi balas menatapku. Entah kenapa, aku sangat malu ditatap seperti itu. Pipiku jadi terasa panas.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika, ikut ayahku yang bekerja disana. Setahun sekali, kami sekeluarga pulang ke Jepang."

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Jadi… kau akan segera pergi?" tanyaku.

"Yap! Besok aku kembali ke Amerika."

'Sayang sekali…' kataku dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi, kami saling terdiam. Diam-diam, aku merasa sedih. Rasanya, aku menyukai Kakashi. Padahal, kami baru saja mengenal…

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Kakashi sambil menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru saja mengalami cinta pertama."

Nah, ngapain Kakashi bercerita seperti itu? Aku jadi merasa cemburu. "Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" tanyaku sambil memancarkan binar palsu.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dengan seseorang bernama Haruno Sakura."

DEG. Jantungku hampir copot mendengarnya! Kenapa, ya… aku merasa senang, deg-degan, dan juga malu? Apa jangan-jangan, aku juga menyukai Kakashi?

"Aku juga," balasku.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia menyentuh punggung tanganku. "Maukah kau menungguku?" tanyanya.

"Ba-baiklah… aku pasti menunggumu," ucapku.

"Terima kasih. Tahun depan, di bulan dan tanggal yang sama, temuilah aku disini."

Aku mengangguk, lalu air mataku menitik. Walau pertemuan ini sangat singkat, aku merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Kakashi. Tapi biarlah, aku pasti akan menunggunya.

Kakashi memelukku. Aroma tubuhnya sangat maskulin. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya. Andaikan kami bisa bertemu lebih lama… aku akan merasa senang. "Apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Bersamaku?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Iya."

Setelah itu, Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir atasku. Kenapa ciuman pertama kami malah terjadi secepat ini?

"Kau memang Sakura yang selalu aku sukai," bisik Kakashi setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

Kakashi melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini berubah menjadi lumatan. Aku belum pernah dicium sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak mengerti. Ternyata, ciuman itu enak juga… hihihi.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Aku jadi merasa kecewa. "Aku ingin bertanya. Boleh, kan?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Iya, Kaka. Aku menyukai Kaka… pada pandangan pertama."

Kakashi tersenyum manis. Ia mulai menciumku lagi. Walau ini ciuman (bisa dibilang making out) pertamaku, aku merasa menikmatinya. Ciuman ini sungguh berarti… dan berkesan.

Aku mencoba membalas, tapi Kakashi malah mempercepat lumatannya. "Ummh," aku melenguh kecil.

Setelah lima menit, barulah Kakashi melepas ciumannya. "Kaka," gumamku.

Kakashi menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Mmm… apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyaku.

Kakashi tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Tidak. Aku selalu berprinsip, 'lebih cepat lebih baik'. Aku berpikir, karena besok aku sudah tidak disini, aku harus melakukannya sekarang. Daripada tahun depan, siapa yang tahu kalau bibirmu itu sudah didahului pria lain?"

Pipiku jadi memerah. "Tapi kan… aku sudah berjanji?"

"Yah.., itu kan hanya janji. Kau belum tentu menepatinya."

'Well, kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Kakashi ada benarnya,' batinku.

Saat aku sedang terdiam, Kakashi mendorong tubuhku sampai aku terbaring di rerumputan. 'Ya Tuhan, sekarang apa lagi?' pikirku.

"Mau lakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Kakashi datar.

"Kyaaa… tidakk!" seruku sambil mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

Kakashi tertawa geli.

Aku menengok jam, sudah pukul 16.00. Entah kenapa, waktu berjalan sangat cepat kalau ada di samping Kakashi. "Kaka, aku mau pulang, ya," pamitku.

Kakashi mengangguk lemah. "Sakura… I love you," ucap Kakashi sebelum aku pergi.

Aku yang selalu mendapat nilai 5 dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris, tiba-tiba mendapat keajaiban karena mengerti kata itu. Artinya adalah 'Aku mencintaimu'. Aku tersenyum (ga bisa jawabnya, kan, Sakura? =_=), lalu mengayuh sepedaku setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi.

Sampai di rumah, aku melihat adikku duduk di teras depan. Sepertinya, ia sedang menungguku. "Akhirnya kakak pulang juga!" sorak Konohamaru, yang ku panggil 'Maru-chan'.

"Maru-chan nungguin kakak, ya?" sapaku sambil memarkir sepeda di halaman depan.

"Iya. Maru-chan nunggu kakak karena pasti kakak akan membagikan hadiahnya, kan?"

Aku sweat dropped. Anak ini… aku kira, dia menungguku karena aku pulang telat, eh… ternyata ada maksud!

"Huh, dasar kau ini…" gerutuku.

"Hahaha!"

Aku menyesal, kemarin tidak minta email atau facebook Kakashi. Kalau begini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Kakashi. Hiiikkss…

Akhirnya, pagi ini, aku mencoba mengunjungi taman sakura. Siapa tahu, Kakashi ada disana. Jadi, kami bisa berpisah dengan hati yang lega.

Taman itu sepi, tidak seperti kemarin saat aku melihat Kakashi yang sedang makan dango.

Aku turun dari sepedaku, mencoba melihat-lihat taman itu. Siapa tahu, Kakashi bersembunyi dan berharap aku mencarinya.

Rupanya, Kakashi tidak ada. Mungkin, ia sudah pergi. Aku duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Tidak sengaja, aku melihat selembar kertas tergeletak di bawah pohon sakura yang kemarin Kakashi ada di bawahnya.

"Itu pasti dari Kakashi," tebakku.

Aku mendekat dan mengambil kertas itu.

_Untuk : Sakura_

_Dari : Kakashi._

_ Sakura, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Tapi sayang… aku harus pulang ke Amerika._

_ Aku berharap, hari ini kau mengunjungi taman sakura, ya. Jadi, kau bisa membaca surat ini._

_ Sebenarnya, aku bingung harus menulis apa di kertas ini. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya aku dapat ide. Aku harus bilang,_

"_Sakura, aishiteru." Dan "Happy Birthday"… maaf, kemarin belum sempat mengucapkan._

_ Sekian suratku. Semoga tahun depan kita bisa bertemu lagi._

_Sayang,_

_Hatake Kakashi _

Aku memeluk surat itu.

"Kakashi… aishiteru yo," bisikku.

"Aku pasti menunggu Kakashi… sampai tahun depan… di tempat ini," tekadku dalam hati.

~TBC~

**Yaise! Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Semoga readers suka ya.**

**Di akhir kalimat, jujur saya bingung mau nulis gimana lagi.**

**Kalimatnya juga ancur banget.**

**Oya… kalau readers tidak keberatan,**

**Minta Review ya?**

**Komenlah kelebihan dan kekurangan fic ini. :3**

**Akhir kata,**

**Thanks for read this fict.**

**:***

**TTD,**

**Author**

**Okuni Mikku :P**


End file.
